The Open Road
by wig257
Summary: Alternate scene from 'When the Bough Breaks', Ep205. Set after the Heat Wave book launch, Beckett made an early exit after her argument with Castle and went for a ride...


The Open Road

She bit her bottom lip as she felt the throbbing of the machine beneath her vibrate through every part of her body. She sat astride her red Ducati waiting at a traffic light, the world was shut out, there was only the roar of the engine and the black of the tarmac in front of her. Her hand slid around the throttle gunning the engine, working up the power ready and waiting for the amber light.

This was her time, she was all alone and it allowed her to think while she flew down the roads with only her wits and two rubber tyres keeping her alive. Amber, and she was gone, the traffic fading away behind her as she raced to the next junction. Not long now and she would be there, three more lights until freedom. She was stopped at every one and this seemed to add to the urgency, she needed the sustained speed, the corners and the power to be able to free her mind, uncloud her thoughts and to stop replaying the argument over and over in her head. She kept thinking of the other things she should have said instead so things could have been different.

She liked the banter, the back and forth was so much fun but then progressing to an argument, the thought made the knot in her stomach return. She was too busy feeling the emotions again that she missed the last amber change and was brought back to earth by the loud horn blaring behind her. She snapped back to the road and opened up the throttle and speed up feeling the anticipation of the roads ahead of her. She could see the curve and with the lean of her body into it she lost all her thoughts and just became the bike.

She straightened up and could feel the trees passing her either side, the darkness kept them hidden. The rush of air passing between them was palpable and it made her increase her speed. The was no other traffic that she could see so the night was hers, knowing this route intimately made her take more risks than she normally would, that and the fact that she was mad. The sound of the engine and the feeling of freedom kept her senses heightened and her speed on the fast side. She turned the corner into a straight which lasted for three miles, leaning forward she griped the bike between her thighs and twisted her wrist, slowly at first teasing herself, then when the power was aching to be set free she unleashed it. Crouching towards the windshield feeling the air pushing against her body and the machine charging down the road, faster and faster. With the speed came the clarity, it was as if the wind was blowing out all the thoughts from her mind, clearing the evening so that it didn't seem that bad.

She was annoyed at first that he was going to be doing more Nikki Heat books and that he didn't talk to her about it, but now he wasn't doing them the realisation that he would be out of her life was worse. She replayed the scene around the books, it started so close, he thought she was extraordinary and had actually dedicated one of his books to her. How could it go downhill so fast? It was Castle's fault, they were having a moment, well she was, and then he brought up the case and then it spiralled out of control. Things were said, things she had to say to protect herself, to retain the upper hand. Once he had missed his chance she wasn't going to be so open again.

The straight was coming to an end and although her mind wasn't empty, she had been to annoyed for that, the clarity she set out to find was there. Now she would just enjoy the ride. Corner by corner she wound herself along the roads, the leather she wore was creaking as she shifted her weight side to side taking the racing line through the roads, the empty mind returning making it longer for her to realise her phone was vibrating in her back pocket, she pulled over under a light and took the call.

There had been a murder and she was needed right away, she asked for the address and her heart sank when she realised that it was between here and her apartment, she couldn't stop off to get changed or to pick up the squad car, she was going to have to arrive on her bike. This was something she kept to herself, it was hers and she was furious that it would soon be found out. She really didn't want this to happen so she told them she'd be an hour, apparently this wasn't good enough, the body was in a precarious position and she needed to get there ASAP. She sighed, feeling her shoulders slump and agreed. She placed her phone back in her pocket, put on her helmet and mounted the Ducati.

She made it to the address in 30 minutes and as she slowly pulled up she saw the worst thing possible, Castle. He was standing talking to Ryan and Esposito, he was gesticulating wildly, almost jumping up and down. All the feelings she thought had been blown away on her ride came flooding back as she saw him. She looked around to see where she could park, but there would be no quiet entrance. She would still be teased by everyone at the station, especially about this and after her argument and premature exit earlier she was sure it would be worse. But this would be on her terms she would beat them to it, she would show them before they had the chance.

She found a space just outside the yellow crime scene tape and pulled up, she kept the engine running, even revved it a little just to get their attention. She saw all three of them look round, deep breath she thought. She switched off the engine and kicked out the stand, then she swung her leg over the seat and stood with her legs apart in front of the bike with her back to them, she removed her helmet placing it on the seat.

'Wow, who's Lara Croft?' she heard and smiled to herself as the recognition of Castle's voice reached her. She turned to the side and thrust the top of her body downwards bending her head towards the floor and then whipped it back up so her hair followed her movements and cascaded around her shoulders. She moved to face them and ran her fingers slowly through her hair, tilting her head upwards just a little and opening her mouth slightly, she did it again and this time shaking her head afterwards so her hair fell around her eyes. She took another deep breath and walked slowly towards them, she could feel their eyes on her and noticed that Castle's jaw was hanging open, as their eyes locked he quickly shut it and swallowed hard, not blinking.

'Damn Beckett, that's so hot!'

'That's enough Esposito' she said tearing her gaze away from Castle towards him 'What have we got?'

Esposito explained the scene, the position of the body and that they need to get in there quickly. She noticed that Castle was still staring and decided to deal the fatal blow.

'What's the matter Castle, realising that there is a lot more to Nikki Heat after all? Shame you are doing some other book now isn't it?' She walked past them, very close to Castle and she could feel the electricity from him radiating toward her. His eyes were on her and his body turned like a flower following the sun, he felt the heat, her heat, Nikki Heat and he couldn't move. The realisation that this would soon be over was just hitting him.

'Come on Castle, we don't have all day.' Ryan and Esposito were in step with her but Castle was still standing staring at her walking away, walking away from the page but worst of all walking out of his life.

'Castle.' she shouted and he snapped out of it and jogged after her. Ryan was sure he saw a quick smirk play on her lips.


End file.
